Farewell, My Love
by SONICKINGDOMHEARTS
Summary: Sonic wants to tell Amy that he loves her...however Eggman has made that a little difficult.


**A new one shot. And it's pretty sad...and violent. Rated M to be safe.**

**Farewell, My Love**

'Today's the day' Sonic sighed to himself.

He was ready to tell Amy of his feelings for her.

He had always harboured a secret crush on her, ever since the day they met.

He was always shy around Amy, which is why he would run away whenever he saw her.

But today, he would tell her the truth, no matter what happened.

Sonic headed outside and took in a breath of air.

'Well...this is it'

Sonic set off in a burst of speed to his destination.

When Sonic arrived at Amy's house, he cleared his throat and knocked on her front door.

There was no answer, which left Sonic confused.

'Strange, she's normally home at this time...maybe she's round the back of the house'

Sonic looked through Amy's kitchen window, but she wasn't there.

Sonic sighed. 'I suppose I could tell her later. I have all day'

Sonic ran towards the park.

'Maybe I'll see here there...it'd be cool to tell her then' Sonic smiled at the thought.

After arriving at the park, Sonic lay against the tree.

'I suppose I could sleep for a while...'

Sonic was almost asleep when he heard a shout.

'Sonic! Sonic! Help!'

'Huh? Cream, what's wrong?'

'It's Eggman! He's captured Amy! She needs your help! Please help her!' Cream said, with tears in her eyes.

Sonic quickly left without another word.

'Eggman...if you've hurt her...You're dead!'

Sonic looked at Eggman's base in the distance.

'You'll never learn, will you?' Sonic looked angrily at Eggman's defences.

Sonic curled into a ball and zipped through Eggman's robots with ease.

Even more defences had been placed in the base, but Sonic bounced off them like a pinball.

Sonic slowly walked through a door leading to the centre of the base.

'I know you're here, you fucker. Show yourself!' Sonic growled.

'Ah, Sonic. I was wondering when you'd get here' Eggman grinned.

'Where is she? Where is Amy Rose?' Sonic pointed at his nemesis.

'She's right here...' Eggman pressed a button which revealed a spotlight on Amy.

'You...you tortured her?' Sonic looked at Amy in shock.

Amy had bruises and cuts all over her body and was also bleeding.

'S...Sonic, you...came, for m...me' Amy said weakly.

'You sick, sick bastard. I'll fucking kill you!'

'Not so fast, hedgehog! Come any closer, and she will die' Eggman pressed another button which made two giant robot hands appear around Amy.

'S...Sonic. What's gonna happen?' Amy asked.

'D...don't be scared, Amy' Sonic hesitated.

Sonic looked at Eggman and then at Amy, and made his decision.

Sonic ran towards Amy.

'I don't think so, hedgehog!' Eggman pressed yet another button which caused a force field to appear around Amy.

'I warned you, Sonic'

Eggman activated the robotic hands which crushed Amy's body.

Sonic stopped in his tracks and just watched as the girl he loved screamed in pain.

Sonic felt sick as he heard Amy's bones crunch and snap.

After a while, the hands stopped crushing Amy and threw her lifeless body at Sonic.

Sonic dropped to his knees, shaking and burst into tears.

'No...Amy. I'm so sorry. I wish I had told you earlier. I love you...Amy Rose. I love you! I wish I could of stopped him...before...before he did this'

'Ahahaha. Wow, Sonic. You can save the world from destruction, yet you cry over a stupid, pathetic and worthless girl' Eggman laughed.

Sonic looked at his enemy with anger in his eyes.

'Don't you DARE call her stupid, pathetic OR worthless, you bastard! At least she was loved, unlike you. Who would love you?'

By this time, the chaos emeralds had surrounded Sonic. He allowed the dark enegy inside them to consume him...transfoming him into Dark Super Sonic.

Sonic dashed at Eggman, grabbing him by the throat.

'This is for everything you've done, everyone you've hurt and for Amy!'

Sonic used all his strength, ripping Eggman's head from his neck and throwing it aside.

'Now who's stupid, pathetic and worthless?' Sonic said.

Sonic reverted back to normal and picked up Amy's lifeless body.

'Ames...I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you earlier. I'm happy that you're save now...and that Eggman won't hurt anyone anymore. I'll see you again some day'

**I think that was my most violent fic yet. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
